La Chimiste ne s'habille plus en Prada
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Cette fiction fait suite, un an plus tard, à Thérapie de Groupe, et nous montre Shiho Miyano profiter de sa vie à présent que ses démons sont bien enfermés dans un coffre au fond d'elle, pourtant l'un d'entre eux va réussir à sortir mais est ce qu'il lui voudra réellement du mal ?


Bonjour à vous public de fanfiction,net, je n'ai pas tant l'habitude que ça de vous parler à vous.

D'habitude, c'est à un tout autre public que je conte mes histoires, mais vous savez qu'il faut toujours savoir s'étendre à un large public.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons retrouver **Shiho Miyano** que vous aviez pu voir précédemment dans une thérapie de groupe ou dans un gros cross over entre plusieurs univers pas forcément connus.

J'essayerais de faire majoritairement des phrases qui tiennent sur une ligne comme j'ai pu déjà le faire ici.

Sachant que j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'écriture de gros morceaux en temps normal.

Souhaitez moi bonne chance et c'est parti.

* * *

**17 Novembre 2019**

* * *

**_France; Alsace; Bas Rhin; Bischheim_**

* * *

Le Tram de la **Ligne B** circule à son allure convenable, en étant complètement rempli de passagers.

Telles des sardines, ils ne peuvent plus bouger sans risquer un effet domino désastreux ou de faire apparaître **Patrick Sébastien**.

Maintenant qu'il n'a plus son émission, c'est hautement faisable.

Ce se serait même bienvenue de sa part, cela remettrait du baume au cœur.

Comme vous le savez, les temps sont durs, peu importe où que vous soyez.

Bien que pour la Belgique et la Suisse, je ne sache pas trop.

En France en tout cas, la colère résonne tous les Samedi et gronde le reste de la semaine.

Enfin...

Elle se met de plus en plus à éclater tous les jours.

Couleur jaune, rouge ou bariolée, le Peuple énonce son mécontentement avec virulence.

Ils ne sont pas les seuls, ce qui fait trembler l'Europe.

Un jour, de plus en plus, la Révolution aura lieu.

En attendant, les pauvres et même la classe moyenne tentent de survivre.

Parmi eux, un doux visage métissé, à la voix pouvant être tout tout aussi douce que grinçante aux oreilles.

Vêtue assez sobrement d'une veste noire sous lequel se trouve un pull rouge foncée, ainsi d'un jeans gris foncé, il y a un détail qui la trahit.

Un sac à main Boy Chanel sombre qui au vu de son prix, montre donc qu'elle à moyen de s'acheter ce genre de choses.

Vous reconnaîtrez à ces cheveux auburn qu'il s'agit bien évidemment de Shiho Miyano, que vous connaissez humblement déjà assez bien.

Actuellement elle est occupée à tapoter sur son téléphone portable avec ses ongles noirs.

Le site **PolitiScales** peut y être vu, et alors qu'elle approche de l'arrêt **Pont Phario**, elle a enfin entièrement répondu aux questions posées.

Chose pas facile quand tout le monde te fout des coups de coudes accidentels sur le trajet.

Au final, elle se retrouve avec des statistiques qui l'étonnent un peu.

Plongeons nous au sein de son esprit histoire d'y voir de quoi il en retourne.

_**Socialisme, Patrie et Révolution ?**_

_**69 pour cent de communisme et zéro de communisme ?**_

_**Je dois bien avoir ne pas me voir en digne héritière de Karl Marx, mais bon il y a pire en reconversion professionnelle.**_

_**Je pense que Nietzsche serait de mon avis.**_

Finalement, son moyen de locomotion arrive à bon port, laissant les portes s'ouvrir et les colombes se relâchent.

De fines bottes crantées en cuir glacé noir, avec lacets et talon permettant d'atteindre la même hauteur que le devant un poil surélevé, s'avancent.

Les nuages recouvrent entièrement le ciel, recouvrant la ville d'un voile obscure, donnant l'impression d'être en fin de soirée alors qu'on est qu'en début d'après midi.

Notre chimiste de renom descend sur le chemin servant au réseau maillé de la CUS, pour ensuite traverser une route quand les voitures sont lointaine.

Seul le son du Citadis derrière se fait entendre, un poil différent de l'Eutrotram duquel elle est descendue.

Elle s'approche d'un lycée, le Marc Bloch, perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

_**Au moins il ne pleut pas.**_

_**Même si le vent me fait vaciller les cheveux.**_

_**Cela pourrait être pire.**_

_**Elle pourrait habiter en Bretagne.**_

_**Ou dans un coin paumé des Vosges.**_

_**Le genre de coin propice aux films d'hor...**_

**Femme** : Vas y tu ne hausses pas le ton comme ça oh !

Cette immense perturbation sonore la sort de ses réflexions, venant de la représentante féminine d'un couple de jeunes entouré de leur groupe d'amies.

La gueularde est en train de mettre des pains à son copain sans que celui ci ne bronche, ayant juste de plus en plus de mal à les encaisser.

Pour les autres, ils ont plus l'air d'être du côté de celle qui martyrise que la victime de cette violence conjugale.

Les coups continuent jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme arrête le poing sanglant de la dame, qui se retourne pour savoir qui c'est qui ose l'interrompre.

La réponse est le regard le plus flippant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa courte vie.

Suivant de la voix la plus froide et angoissante qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue, alors que la pression se sert sur son poignet.

**Shiho** : Va t'en.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

La troupe suit en plus de très près, ne laissant que le pauvre homme en sang et sa sauveuse ensemble, alors que cette dernière lui file un mouchoir pour éponger tout ça.

**Homme** : Merci beaucoup.

**Shiho** : Bonne chance pour vous trouver une meilleure copine que ça.

Elle lui donne un petit sourire de courage qui lui fait chaud au cœur, puis il la salut de la main alors qu'elle comme si de rien était.

Une véritable héroïne du quotidien, cette plume du Corbeau qui étouffait ce monde de ses ailes souillées.

Cela lui fait plaisir de pouvoir se rendre utile quand elle le peut, cela la motive à rester maintenue en équilibre sur le fils de la vie.

Cela fait un an déjà qu'elle a d'ailleurs progressivement laissé ses peurs de côté pour profiter de ce qu'elle de plus précieux sous la main.

Ses amies, son mari, et le bonheur.

Sentiment qu'elle savoure au quotidiennement, tout autant que l'amour, deux choses qu'elle ne connaissait que de sa sœur étant petite.

Sans le savoir, une belle paire de dents blanche a assisté à ce spectacle.

Quelqu'un qui la connait et qui est content de la retrouver.

_**J'espère qu'elle a préparé les petits boulettes de bœufs qu'elle sait si bien faire.**_

_**Je me régale à chaque fois dessus.**_

_**C'est étonnant que je ne prenne jamais de kilos.**_

_**Peut être le café qui m'empêche de devenir aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière.**_

_**Ophelia a pris un peu de bide.**_

_**Pour le moment ça va, mais si elle continue, elle risque d'avoir des problèmes de santé.**_

_**Ça me rappelle **__**Shiro, quand elle avait fini avec une immense tumeur.  
**_

_**Pauvre rate...**_

_**Malgré ça, elle s'amusait beaucoup, et faisait aussi un tas de conneries.**_

_**Comme vouloir sauter dans son état, ce qui est suicidaire.**_

_**Le plus festive, c'était Kuro.**_

_**Lui, il aimait bien siroter mon verre, peu importe son contenu.**_

_**J'avais eu un fous rire fou quand il s'était lavé dans ma vodka.**_

_**Heureusement que personne ne m'avait entendu cette nuit là...**_

Encore fois, sa voix intérieure se stoppe d'elle même, en passant devant l'École Élémentaire At Home, en ayant emprunté un chemin majoritairement piéton situé entre cet établissement et le Parc des Sports.

Il aurait plus rapidement de passer par la route où se situe le Collège Le Ried, mais il n'y a que des cons là bas selon des dire de notre protagoniste.

En voyant les enfants jouer dans la cour en s'amusant, elle s'arrête, pensant voir une silhouette connue parmi eux.

Celle de Ai Haibara, en compagnie des Detective Boys.

En frottant ses yeux elle se rend vite compte que son imagination lui joue des tours.

C'est juste une gamine de huit ans aux traits asiatique qui joue avec ses amies d'une diversité plus prononcée qu'au Japon.

Un soupire se fait alors sentir, car ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive, encore heureux que cela soit rare.

_**C'est toujours mieux que voir Gin revenir d'entre les morts.**_

_**N'empêche, ils manquent un peu ces trois là.**_

_**Surtout Ayumi.**_

_**Elle m'a pas mal aider à voir la vie en rose, comme Édith Piaf.**_

_**J'ai hâte de les voir adultes, voir si ils seront toujours les mêmes.**_

_**Car le temps change les gens...**_

**? ? ?** : Perlimpinpin !

Cette attaque verbale soudaine ferait sursauter n'importe qui mais Shiho n'est pas n'importe qui.

Elle se retourne très calmement vers l'individu suspect qui a lancé s'est phrase et qui n'est nul autre qu'Emmanuel Macron.

Enfin, c'est ce que la personne sous ce déguisement voudrait bien faire croire.

Sauf qu'il y en a une qui n'est pas dupe, et qui ne va pas se laisser avoir par ce pièce grossier.

**Shiho** : Berumotto, je devine que c'est toi qui se ce cache sous ce masque ?

Ne cherchant même pas à prouver le contraire, puisque de toute façon son but était d'en faire des caisses afin de se faire découvrir par la personne voulue, la farceuse retire ce visage ne latex hyper réaliste.

Afin de le recycler, elle le jette dans la poubelle verte juste à côté avant d'exprimer avec joie sa déception.

**Vermouth** : Plus besoin de m'appeler par ce surnom, ou même Vermouth, tu peux me nomme par mon vrai nom tu sais ?

**Shiho** : Pas envie, alors tu peux m'appeler Sherry si tu le souhaites.

**Vermouth** : Non c'est bon, ça ira.

La blonde platine desserre un peu sa cravate tout en tournant son attention vers un immeuble non de là, juste à côté d'un parc.

La fille au QI élevé se doute de ce qui trotte dans son esprit et lui fait directement savoir sa réponse.

**Shiho** : Tu n'es pas la bienvenue au repas.

**Vermouth** : Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Je t'ai quand même aidé à vaincre Gin et ses potes tu te souviens ?

**Shiho** : Tu m'as caché le fait qu'il avait survécu et j'ai perdu des proches quand il est revenu pour moi.

**Vermouth** : On dirait bien que j'avais oublié de vous transmettre une information.

**Shiho** : Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans ma vie, notre vie.

**Vermouth** : Sinon tu me tueras quand tu l'as tué ?

**Shiho** : Oui.

**Vermouth** : Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

**Shiho** : Non.

**Vermouth** : Je voulais t'observer dans ton quotidien, car vois tu, je t'admire un peu.

**Shiho** : J'ai dû mal à te croire.

**Vermouth** : Je ne plaisante pas. Je te détestais au début, quand j'aimais encore l'autre violeur en série, mais maintenant c'est toi mon modèle, avec sa faculté à survivre malgré toutes les merdes qui ont pu te tomber dessus. En plus, tu as pu enfin avoir la vie que tu voulais et méritais d'avoir, chapeau.

**Shiho** : Pas grâce à toi.

**Vermouth** : Tu oublies la fois où j'ai leurré un de leurs assassins en me faisant passer pour toi.

**Shiho** : Ton imitation était plus foireuse que d'habitude, tu nous avais habitué à mieux.

**Vermouth** : Dur de te cerner correctement.

**Shiho** : Je peux y aller, s'il te plaît ?

**Vermouth** : Si tu veux, mais sache que je vais continuer à t'observer un peu.

**Shiho** : T'étonne pas alors que la police te retombe dessus.

**Vermouth** : La police est bien occupée ailleurs pour s'occuper de moi, et ils évitent en général ce genre de quartier.

**Shiho** : Et si tu es vraiment sincère, il te faudra plus que ça pour j'ai à nouveau confiance en toi.

**Vermouth** : Un cadeau pourrait faire l'affaire ?

**Shiho** : Ça dépend de ce que c'est ce cadeau.

La caucasienne sort d'une poche à l'avant de son costume afin de devoir une petite enveloppe dans laquelle se trouve une photo qu'elle en sort.

Celle ci est tendue à celle que ça concerne et qui la prend pour regarder ce peut bien se trouver dessus.

Là, c'est le choc.

Les prunelles s'écarquillent devant une antiquité qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

_**C'est...**_

_**C'est l'authentique !**_

_**Comment !?**_

_**Cela ne peut pas...**_

**Vermouth** : C'était dans les affaires de ta sœur à sa mort. Je comptais l'utiliser comme cible, mais il y avait déjà une photo de toi en place, et je l'ai jamais changé. Donc ça a trainé longtemps dans mes affaires puis ce n'est que dernièrement que je m'en suis rappeler que je l'avais.

**Shiho** : Merci...

**Vermouth** : Bon je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, on se rev...

**Shiho** : Tu peux venir si tu veux Françoise.

**Vermouth** : Sûre ?

**Shiho** : Sûre.

La mi-anglaise mi-japonais lui fait signe de l'indexe de la suivre, ce que celle au prénom bien patriote fait sans hésiter une saute seconde.

Les deux femmes font alors le tour pour arriver à l'entrée du bâtiment, afin d'éviter de devoir passer par dessus les petites barrière et la verdure entre elles.

La cité tout entière épie les moindres faits du duo, avec une méfiance accrue vu leur dégaine et la richesse qui émane de leur part.

Quatre jeunes racailles sifflent à leur passage, et font aussi d'autres bruits avec leur bouche dont je ne saurai vous les nommer.

_**J'aime bien la convivialité ici.**_

_**Et l'attention toute particulière faite à mon beau fessier, on sait là reconnaître toute l'intelligence qui se dégage de ces spécimens.**_

_**Ils ont quand même de la chance que je ne m'appelle pas Shiho Mengele, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient passer au Karcher.**_

_**Faut que je prenne des notes pour la prochaine fois que je passe à la télévision.**_

_**Histoire que la presse s'amuse à me classer entre Le Pen et Zemmour plutôt que d'analyser mes propos avec rigueur.**_

_**Être journaliste dans ce pays est plutôt facile, vu qu'en fait il n'y a rien à faire, juste de la propagande.**_

_**Où est passé le côté enquête ?**_

_**Ceux qui le font encore se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main.**_

_**Même aux États Unis, il y en a encore.**_

_**Je ne peux que comprendre les Hypers Sceptiques qui ne regardent plus la télévision et font très attention sur Internet.**_

_**C'est un cas extrême, mais peut on vraiment leur en vouloir ?**_

_**Enfin bon, je vais éviter d'en parler à Lucy car elle être paumée comme d'habitude.**_

Le cerveau pensant arrive en première devant la ribambelle de noms sur un mur adjacente de la porte vitrée fermée de l'immeuble.

Son doigt appuie sur le bouton à côté du patronyme Dodgera-Sarkissian.

Il suffit juste d'attendre que ça sonne pour lui dire qu'elle peut ouvrir, ce qui se fait au bout de quelques secondes.

La porte est laissée ouverte pour que Vermouth puisse entrer aussi, puis elles se rendent à la première porte à gauche.

Celle ci s'ouvre, révélant un visage adulte enfantin d'une blondinette à couette qui est très surprise de découvrir un visage qu'elle ne connait pas.

**Lucy** : Tiens, tu aurais pu me dire que tu amenais quelqu'un.

**Shiho** : On s'est rencontré juste à l'extérieur donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

**Lucy** : Ah... ?

**Vermouth** : Un secret fait d'une femme, une femme.

**Lucy** : Je sens que vous avez plein de choses à me dire, entrez !

**Shiho** : Tu n'as pas idée Lulu.

Tout ce monde s'invite donc chez l'hôte d'appartement, pour une conversation que l'on ne verra malheureusement pas aujourd'hui.

Je vous laisserai imaginer de votre côté de quoi il en retourne.

Il y en a un aussi qui est dans la même position que vous, se trouvant sur la rue en face de l'habitation.

Se grattant la courte barbe avec un drôle de sourire, il se lance une phrase à lui même.

**Barbu** : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as insisté pour faire une chance importante pour toi toute seule de ton côté, Françoise. C'est pour Sherry.

L'ancien membre des hommes en noir s'en va suite à cette déclaration, nous empêchant de connaître son nom, ou son pseudonyme d'antan.

Reste à savoir si celui ci vous aurez parlé ou non.


End file.
